Dragon Girls
by changeofheart505
Summary: Merida DunBroch and Rapunzel Corona journey to the Island of Dragons with their family and friends. But this island is inhabited by more than just dragons. Two human girls are found on it. Their names? Jack and Hicca. But will they be able to get these girls off the island they've called home for a long time? Fem!Jack. Fem!Hiccup.
1. Prologue

Dragon Girls

**Kura: New fic! **

**Sakura: Enjoy the prologue.**

Prologue

_They say fate is tied to the land, _

_at least, _

_that's what I've heard._

_Everyone has their own destiny. _

_Mine? _

_Well, _

_it's going to the Island of Dragons with my long time friend, _

_Rapunzel._

_I am Merida. _

_First born of clan DunBroch, _

_Princess,_

_ugh, _

_of Scotland._

_I'm taking this journey with my father,_

_Fergus, _

_and his friend, _

_Stoick. _

_Along with Astrid, _

_Snotlout, _

_Ruffnut and Tuffnut,_

_Fishlegs, _

_my brothers, _

_my mother,_

_Gobber, _

_Rapunzel's parents and Eugene Fitzherbert, _

_better known as Flyn Rider._

_My whole life, _

_I wanted an adventure. _

_And I finally got it._

_I can see the island. _

_It's getting closer. _

_This..._

_this has to be my fate. _

_But what I have yet to realize, _

_my fate will change the minute I step onto that island._

**Kura: Review, and the pairing is a surprise!**


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon Girls

**Kura: Hello, guess what?**

**Hiccup: What?**

**Kura: I have access to a computer now! *squeals happily***

**Rapunzel: How is that good?**

**Sakura: It means longer chapters. Enjoy the first chapter of **_**Dragon Girls**_**.**

Chapter 1

"There it is," Fergus said in wonder, "the Island of Dragons. Look Merida that is where we will find out our fate!" He swung his wild haired daughter around. Merida squealed and blushed in embarrassment when she saw her friends laughing silently among themselves.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha!" She snapped. Rapunzel, a pretty blond, was the first to recover, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Merida groaned as Flynn and Astrid nodded. She turned back to the island. It looked so tiny before. But now…

It…

Was…

Freakin'…

_**HUGE!**_

"So, when do we head out?!" She asked her father. Fergus, who had been talking with Stoick, looked at her.

"I say in a day or two," he said. Merida nodded, she waited ten years for this day, a day or two wouldn't be much of a difference. She walked over to her friends, and sat next to Astrid as Rapunzel read from a book.

"Listen to this," she said, "_'The Island of Dragons is said to be inhabited by all dragons. While some are willing to play with humans, most are over protective. Dragon scales, claws, teeth, eyes, organs and more are said to have great value. Some are useful in healing, the others for making weapons.' _Eeew… who would want dragon organs?!" Merida laughed and the revolted look on Rapunzel's face.

Of course, what the book says is true. Dragons on the island where protective of their own kind. Usually they are more than willing to play with humans, but when the humans get too rough, they're known to burn them to a crisp. But what the book missed is that there are more than dragons inhabiting the island. Oh no, in fact, the Island of Dragons is home to two human girls…

_"C'mon Hicca!"_ One cried out. Hicca panted slightly, her long brown hair flying behind her. Hicca had pale skin, but not as pale as her friend's. Her eyes were green and she had a dragon shaped birthmark on her lower left hip.

_"Wait up Jack!" _Jack smiled as she stopped. Her white hair was just as long as Hicca's, which was pretty long. They didn't have time to cut it. So they just braided it the best they could. Like Hicca, Jack had a birthmark on her lower left hip. Only hers was a snowflake. Jack had icy blue eyes and pale skin. When Hicca caught up, she pouted and punched Jack on the arm playfully. The two girls had grown up on the island, having been taken in by the dragons themselves. Hicca was the first to gain their trust, but Jack, well, she was younger than Hicca, it took a while to get adjusted to a new life, but when she did, she was more than welcome into their pack.

_"TOOTHLESS! JACK, DUCK!"_ Hicca yelled as a black dragon flew at them. He had green eyes and a missing fin. But he could still fly thanks to Hicca. He was just used to riding with her, not without her. _"Hey Buddy!"_ Toothless let out a purr.

_"What's up Toothless?"_ Jack asked, approaching the Night Fury.

_"Humans are coming to the island. We need you to stay hidden," _Stormfly said as she flew in. Hicca and Jack forgot how to speak their native languages, so now, they spoke like the dragons. Hicca and Jack shot each other worried looks. Humans? They had killed their family for generations! They may look like them, but they knew where they belonged. Here on the Island.

_"Come on Hicca, let's get some food and head back to the nest,"_ Jack whispered to her friend. Hicca nodded and let herself be led away by the younger female. Together, the two were able to catch some fish and gather some berries and dragon nip. Heading back to their nest, the two girls quickly laid out their food, and ate in silence. Hicca looked around. She saw dragons, her island, Jack's island, the dragons' island, home. There was no way those humans would hurt it. Not on her watch. Catching Jack's gaze, she knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

**Kura: Yay! I like how this came out.**

**Jack: So we speak dragon?**

**Hiccup: And forgot to speak our native language?**

**Kura: Yep!**

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
